Prelude to Ball room dance
by Loui Loeve
Summary: VDxOC, Tamika, who is orginally from my "A ballroom Conversation", but this is an epilogue(or something) when they met each other.. hope you like it! R&R plz(rating may go up)
1. Kapitel Et

**Darkness Immortal**

Epilogue of A ball room conversation. Start here or at the other, this is just something I started off with wanting to make a slash, but I couldn't do it, so I hope you enjoy this, either way. Oh, and even though you may not think that they are in character at ALL, this is justhow I am gonna keep them...

Chapter I

God, she hated the darkness. She really, really, really _hated_ that cursed darkness. She hated to be left behind in it; to be alone in it. She hated how things grew larger in the darkness. How the darkness engulfed the boring shadows and spit them out in horrific shapes, which made her heart run mile upon mile, without getting anywhere. That would almost seem to be the same case with her legs, when she stood in the darkness, whether with company, or without. Though here, her feet didn't move an inch. So, cursed be that wretched darkness.

"Some light he puts upon the world, your God, Gabriel," Vlad said, as if reading Tamika's thoughts, while crouching next to Gabriel, who was keeping watch from their spot.

His reply was a snort. She and Vlad smiled at each other from a distance, as she got up, walking a little way. Suddenly, passing Vlad on its way, a soft wind blew into Tamika's face, making her revel in silence and stillness of catching Vlad's scent; so _very_ intriguing, so sexy, so man. A scent which fitted his personality ever so _good_. And she always recognized it. She smiled to herself, feeling her heart beating slightly faster. Insignificant whisper reached her ears, and broke her reverie.

"Why must you always bring her into this? You _do_ know you are risking her getting hurt. You don't care about that, do you?" Gabriel said, not taking his eyes away from the sight before him; naked fields, except a small village.

"Easy, Brey. I don't invite her-"

"No, but you certainly indicate for her to come along, anyway!" he whispered back, a pinch of annoyance touching his tone.

"Look, boys," Tamika said, standing in front of them, "I am not some old woman. Standing ten feet away does not make me deaf. Gabriel, I am honoured you care for my safety, but I was not invited this time. I followed you. And you wouldn't send me back to the Vatican in the middle of the night, despite your frustration. And even if you gave me an order telling me to go back one and a half days horse back riding, I wouldn't go any where. This is now as much _my_ assignment, as it is yours," she said, getting a little flushed from seeing Vlad's dirty smirk.

'Oh, brother!' she thought to herself, 'Damn! Damn you Vladislaus!' she thought, her legs feeling a little like jelly, as she got turned on by Vlad's devilish smile.

"There! You see, Brey? She _followed_ us, sneaking along like a snake in the grass-"

Tamika shoved him to the side, straddling his hips, holding down his arms, a peculiar expression on her face, as she was trying to look angry, while also trying not to smile or laugh

"Hmm, I think I remember this position," he whispered huskily, freeing his hands to rub Tamika's thighs. "Though, last time it was the other way around!" he said, rolling on top of Tamika, who fell over with a screech, then laughed. They all laughed, though Gabriel silenced them quickly enough, as they _were_ on a mission, though he was still wearing a grin, while turning to carry on his watch.

Tamika just smiled at Vlad, and he smiled back, rubbing her upper arms with his thumbs. He leaned down, kissing her briefly. He pulled back, smiling, looking into her brown eyes, which had a poison-green touch to them.

"Hey, can I…" he half whispered, looking over at Gabriel, who still smiled and then looked back, "Can I let you in on a secret?" he whispered, a mere few inches between their faces.

"Yes," she sounded very breathless, even though she smiled at the same time.

"Okay, the secret is… I _love_ you, you know? I can't imagine anyone who could depict you, ever. Nothing and nobody are as beautiful as you. Never as you. Nothing like you," he said, sincerely, playing with a lock of Tamika's henna-red hair.

"Thank you," was all she could utter right there.

He looked at her for a while, and then put his head down on her breasts, hugging her sides, as he closed his eyes. She smiled as she noticed that his butt was sticking right into the sky, and she could feel he smiled along, as he shook it, and then lay down fully. She put her arms around his shoulders, while absentmindedly played with his black locks. 'Just like silk,' she thought as she smiled. He reached around to get a hold of one of her hands, and put it to his lips, and then gave it a squeeze and made it stay in his hand.

"I love you too, Vlad. Not just like I _have_ to return your word, but because I want to. Damn, I want to love you, and never forget," she said thoughtfully.

He looked up at her, locking eyes, once again squeezing her hand, and she received his meaning; it was likewise.

They lay like that for quite a while before Gabriel interrupted them, and Tamika noticed Vlad had been asleep.

"Shouldn't those blasted idiots be coming tonight? Those Raiders, I think," Tamika said, thoughtfully.

"Yes, that was rumoured, but there are three possibilities as to why not," Gabriel replied, crouching to rouse the sleepyhead lying on top of Tamika. "One, they were tipped off, two, we got a wrong tip so they might be making it 'come down' in another far off village, or possibility number three, they are having a break from raiding parties," he said carelessly.

"Right, I suggest we get back to the cabin then," she said, getting pulled to her feet by Vlad.

"I love that suggestion," said Vlad in Tamika's direction.

"What?" Gabriel said.

"What what??" Vlad said, turning around to face Gabriel, who wore a mischief-detecting expression.

"You said something…?"

"Me? No, I was coughing, now let's get up there," he said enthusiastically, snaking his arm around Tamika's waist, smiling at her, as he caught sight of her full lips in a broad grin.

"Hmm," Gabriel said shrugging, "Follow me, you couldn't find a lit candle in this fog," he said, walking past them.

"Which reminds me; I have to remember to buy the '_Vatican's rules of Celibacy_' on writing, for my dear Brey-boy," Vlad said in mock thoughtfulness, as Tamika kissed his cheek, then put her head on this shoulder as they walked.

"Right back at ya', Vlad," came Gabriel's sound reply.

**A/N:hey people... hope you liked it!!! there'll be more though, i am sure.... R&R plz.... oh, and i nearly forgot(slaps herself) i want to thank Heidi for her editing, and for the title... luv ya, doll!!**


	2. Kapitel To

**A/N: alright, my dear people... euhm, sorry that i haven't been updating for some time, but my thoughts have been elsewhere, cus i have been playing "Treasure Island" and that rather "disrupted" all my normal time, but here i am to present to you the 2nd and 3rd chap, though there might pass an awful lot of time, since i have to work out the plot bunnies... and i did have them, but they have fiercely escaped, so i just need some time to collect them again:P... well, RR, hope you all like it! OH, and i'll be changing the name:s...! so if any1 gets a great idea as to a new title, SHOOT!**

Chapter II

It was morning, not dawn, as it used to be, when either Tamika or Vlad had to leave each others bed. No one should know, and though some lower status officers might have taken a note to their fiddling around, they smiled at it, wishing them luck with what they couldn't have themselves. And Gabriel knew about them, of course. He had on more than one occasion been waking Vlad up, to get his sorry butt up and away. And he was fine with it, it seemed. He had been in love; been loved in return. Tamika knew, Vlad knew, but Gabriel never said a word about it, though. But, then again, Vlad had known Gabriel for long, and Tamika was not very far behind. She was not his best friend, and surely they were mischievously court with each other from time to time, but there was a certain affection, and Tamika loved Gabriel dearly, and he her.

Of course there was a much more deep affection between Vlad and Tamika, as they were in love and all, but in Tamika's mind, she felt she had to look after Gabriel, rather than for him to look after her. He was not loved by any other than her and Vlad, however _deeply_ appreciated by the Order. She didn't mean to pry Gabriel's secrets, and Vlad had also told her not to bother, because he had tried so many times, but something shut him up from telling anything, and not even when he was drunk, would he tell a soul about it. Vlad turned over on the bed, and put an arm around her, snuggling closer, which made her forget her train of thought.

"Good morning, dear," Vlad said with a perfect English accent, which for a second made Tamika doubt whether she was lying next to Vlad or not.

"Good morning, sire. Why awake this early?" she whispered back, so as to not disturb Gabriel. She turned around and put her head on her hand, while placing the other around Vlad's waist, pulling herself closer to him. He put his hand to her face to caress her cheek.

"Old habit, I guess," he whispered, changing back into his charming, Romanian accent.

A rather throaty sound, but so entrancing and sexy in some way, that the mere sound was a blast to listen to. She nodded, leaning in for a kiss, which he gladly responded. Passion caught up with them as they deepened the kiss further, and would hardly stop for air. They only thing that made them stop, was a low grunt, followed by a now loud snoring, which quickly went away again. Tamika turned her head to look at Gabriel and smiled.

"Like a lamb," Vlad mockingly said, as he fell back on the bed, while Tamika took a sheet and tugged it around her body, as she stood up.

She walked to him as he lay there on the floor, looking very innocent. He looked so sweet, but not child-like at all. It was hard to explain how she thought he looked; how she felt about him. He was a man, clearly, and one should think that he had seen it all, already, but he was still clean and clear. And even though he had had a loved one, and Tamika knew he had, and she knew that they had sinned in the way the Order didn't like at all for their recruits to do, he was more innocent, sweet, good hearted and more loveable, than even any man she had ever met, and she was a noticeable personality, so she had met quite a few.

She crouched down, and sat on her feet, and leaned down a little bit. She could feel Vlad vaguely watching from the bed. She reached down with her thin fingers, and followed his jaw-line, from his chin to his hair. She slowly drew a few strands of his hair behind his ears, as he mumbled beneath her. She leaned down, and placed a soft kiss on cheek, and drew back up to look down at him. He mumbled silently again, and turned over and away from her. She patted his shoulder lightly, and smiled to herself, as she got up. These were some of their affectionate moments. Well, _her_ affectionate moments towards Gabriel. They never _really_ shared obvious, affectionate moments, but it was there, in their heads, and she was sure that Gabriel knew that she cared for him much more than she was letting on.

She lay down next to Vlad, with her back to him.

"Why won't he tell us?" she suddenly said, reaching behind her to get a hold on Vlad's hand, feeling a sudden urge to massage it, much to Vlad's pleasure.

"What?" Vlad said, sounding far off, enjoying the hand-massage.

"I mean, I just wondered, why he won't tell us? What could have happened, which was so bad that he can't tell at least _you_ about it?" she wondered, pressing Vlad's fingers in turn. He sighed irritably through his bliss.

"Tamika, my dear, I think you should stop wondering so much about it. If you don't know, I can tell you that he'll be telling it when, and _only_ when _he_ is ready- yeargh, Tamika!" Vlad said, while swiftly pulling his hand back, drying her saliva off his palm. He tried to look at her with a not-so-satisfied expression, which Tamika just replied with a devilish grin and a sparkle in her eye.

"Alright, smarty, I won't. I promise!" she said sincerely as Vlad was about to raise an accusing finger at her. He smiled, letting his hand drop, as he turned her over on her back, holding her down, as she began to laugh.

"That's enough, young lady! I shall teach you some discipline!" he said, a little loud, not fighting too hard to keep her down.

Tamika's eyes lit up and she squealed with laughter, as he started tickling her.

"No, Vlad! Please, stop! Vlad, _please_ stop!" she pleaded, while tears of laughter ran down her face.

"Clearly, I haven't taught you well! You must learn to plead and beg, woman!" he said, continuing his skin-torture with a broad grin.

"Alright, _alright_! I surrender! I yield, dammit, so release me from my bonds!" she squealed.

"Now, now, Vlad. I thought you were a gentleman. I, for one, do not accept this kind of-"

"Be quiet, Brey," Vlad cut in playfully, as Tamika continued her hard laughs. "She is my woman, and I decide _exactly_ what it is I want to do with her!" Vlad said looking down at Tamika, who tried to pry Vlad's tickling fingers away, and he just grinned at her.

"Foul play, I see. Then, I must duel you! To the mattresses on the floor, my dear sir, if you have honour and dignity in your pity life," Gabriel said, pushing Vlad aside, only just avoiding Vlad's kicking legs. Gabriel went to pull blankets to the floor, so they wouldn't get bruises from landing on the hard, wooden floor, which was not that professionally done.

"You question _my_ dignity, sir? You seek death, then!" Vlad said getting out of the bed, smacking Gabriel's head with a pillow, while Gabriel had his back turned.

"Foul play!" Tamika shouted, pointing at the other two.

"AHA! Luckily, I know a trick for that!" Gabriel said, picking Vlad up, by letting his hands meet on Vlad's back, as they maid a fine swing around Vlad's crutch and his right shoulder, swinging him over on a horizontal line and let him go, and Vlad, of course, fell to the floor with a loud thud, while shouting. Tamika laughed loudly.

"Ha ha! Brey, you're my _hero_!" she said the last word with a disgusting, sugary voice.

"Always at your service, m'Lady," he said, pulling her up from the bed, as he bowed low, and went back up to kiss her hand gently. A voice came from the floor.

"Who said I yielded?" Vlad said, sitting up, while rubbing his back.

"Your stillness and my supreme strength, my dear boy. Ah, and let's not forget; I _am_ older than you, and the old ones always win," he said winking at Vlad, offering his hand to him.

"What ever just help me up," he said, taking Gabriel's hand. "You have betrayed me, dear one!" Vlad said theatrically in a French accent, as he got up and turned around to face Tamika.

"Alas, sire, I have seen that you were not harming me, so I gladly return myself to you, if you will forgive me my ill sight?" she said. He looked a little insecure on that matter. He changed back into Romanian again.

"I will, if you'll stop that voice. I am much fonder of your usual one," he said, pulling her close to him, kissing her cheek and embracing her.

Gabriel turned away to start picking up the blankets. Tamika and Vlad rubbed their noses together, when she noticed Gabriel's doing and released herself from Vlad to help Gabriel clean up.

"So, what about the mission? The Raiders, I mean?" Tamika asked.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. We might as well go back. There's nothing here, and the Raiders are probably going to make a break at their wrong-doings, now," he said, picking up the last blanket, and they both threw it all on the bed in a big huddle. She pulled her clothes to the bed, which was a pair of black breeches, a pair of boots, which resembled army-specs, a black long shirt of silk which she had, not so secretly, nicked from Vlad's closet, and a vest to put over the shirt, and the shirt's sleeves were very broad, and Vlad said that that one in particular was a shirt he wouldn't miss.

"How do you know that?" Tamika asked, gesturing for Gabriel to turn around, and for Vlad to look away. He may have bedded her, but she felt uncomfortable just picking off her clothes, like some common whore of Rome's deep night-life.

"Last night, I heard someone outside, and I saw a shadow pass the window, which was probably a spy of the Raiders," he said, carelessly, as he shrugged his shoulders. A few moments passed in silence.

"I'm done. You can turn around now," she said pulling on her long coat. Vlad got up.

"Now, _you_ turn around," he said, gesturing the same way she had. She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, Vlad, don't be so vain! There's a difference between us!" she said, a pinch of disbelief in her expression.

"Yes, _bodily_ difference, but I am not some man-stripper-" Vlad started jokingly, until he was cut off by Gabriel who already had begun his undress- and dressing.

"Would you let it go? Does it make a difference to you?"

Vlad went silent.

"No, but-"

"Quiet then. We might be tailed by some scout with some stealthy men with weapons, and we do not wear bullet- or arrow-proof suits. We might have little time, if they do decide to send someone after us. But then again, did you even care to put Tamika into peril?" he said, adjusting his clothes.

Vlad looked away from Tamika, giving Gabriel a glance that made him snort, and she couldn't see his expression. It had become very silent.

"Yes, Brey, I do care," he looked back at her, taking her hand, "Very much, in fact. I Love you," he whispered the last exclusively for Tamika. She nodded as a reply.

"I'll be saddling the horses," Gabriel said, leaving.

"Ok, thank you," Tamika said.

"I heard your conversation last night, in the woods," she said, walking to the bed to lie down, leaning against the wall.

Vlad sat with her, positioning himself between her legs, leaning against her torso. Her fingers began playing with his hair, absentmindedly. She smiled. 'Just like silk,' she thought.

"You know I care, don't you?" he said, after some time. "You _do_ know, don't you?" he said again, a little more desperate.

"Yes. I understand what you risk, my love. So much more than I do, at any rate. I am thankful for that. I don't know, I think Gabriel knew he crossed the line right there. That's why he left in such a hurry," she said, taking Vlad's clip in the window, as she began pulling his hair up. It was her who had encouraged Vlad to go with the long hair. It was her gift, this silver-clip. And she had been right about it making him look better. She kept on smiling.

"Have you noticed?" he said.

"What?"

"He's been very, I don't know… he's been very sharp on our situation. Our _love_," he said.

"Yes, I've noticed too. I think it's something that just recently happened. I think that…" she trailed off.

Silence.

"What? "You think that" what?" he said, looking up at her.

"Nothing. I can't say anything about it, now," she said looking lovingly down at him.

"Stop being so mysterious!"

"Why? You like it, don't you?" she said daringly, silencing him, if he was ever going to utter another word that moment, as she placed her lips on his.

Vlad immediately got more interested in kissing Tamika, than discussing why Gabriel was being sharp-tongued. She took hold of his jaw and started twisting it around to make him turn over on his stomach, and he gladly followed suit. He had long before broken through her lips to her tongue, and she licked his tongue fairly ferocious, taking a break for air. Vlad continued kissing down her cheek, to caress her neck instead, and pulled her down to lay flat on the mattress. He straddled her hips, and leaned down to kiss her again.

Oh, it itched terribly in her fingers to rip off his shirt right there, but Gabriel was waiting outside, and he would come looking for them sometime. And to see them having a romp on the mattress, right there in front of him, while he was down, and seemed to feel more alone than he had been for a very long time, was probably not something good. She wanted to say something but Vlad's kisses stifled her words, and as little as she wanted to, she pushed him away for Gabriel's sake.

"What?" Vlad said.

"Sorry, baby, but if Gabriel sees us…" the words hung in the air, and Vlad absorbed them, nodding.

"Let's get out to him, then," he said getting off of her. She grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye.

"Don't, please, don't misunderstand this. Don't say that you won't, because you will, I know you well enough to say that. Vlad, I love you, but Gabriel just…" she motioned to Gabriel, who was viewable through the small window. She had a begging, pleading expression. Vlad sighed. He went to his knees and held around her, tightly.

"I know you do. And it is eternally repaid, my love," he said, as she kissed his forehead before he got up, and pulled her up as well.

She walked past him, and was about to grip the handle, when the door swung open almost by its own accord, and three pistols were pointing into Tamika's face. '_Damn_!' she thought, before it all went black.

**A/N: RR, plz, and easy on the flames Ö!**


	3. Kapitel Tre

Chapter III

She had been lying there on this cold, rocky, gravel floor for quite sometime. Her head throbbed and her sight rather failed her. She could see light, but her view was a haze, and nothing was clear enough to make any sense. The air around her was damp, and she froze like dog in the snow. She sat up and reached out find some stability in the darkness, and she found the wall of this apparently gloomy cave. She leaned against it to rest, and took notice of a clinging noise, as she realised she was bonded by long shackles, which went beyond her view. Her wrists and ankles hurt badly, now that she thought about it.

She was tired, and her eyes were hurting, and drops of salty water fell slowly down her cheeks from time to time. She sat there, heaving deep breaths, and trying to regain her sight. She could see the colours of the sky, and it was very dark, so it was still night. She was the only one to be making noise in the cave, and she was sitting very still. Suddenly, a clinging sound of shackles, which was not made by herself, was echoing through the cave and she figured it came from somewhere just opposite of her. She tried to say something but realised that her throat was very dry, and the flowing of words was caught in her dessert dry mouth. She coughed, and sank, clearing her throat.

"Hello?" she said, her voice rusty, and a taste of dust in her mouth, which she tried to spit out. "Hello? Is anybody there?" she said, hoping to find an allied, maybe even Vlad or Brey. 'God,' she thought, 'I beg of you, God, let them be in safety. I then beg of you to let them come and find me,'

"…Please, God," she whispered.

A mumble came from the other side.

"Yes," the person coughed. "Tamika?"

That moment her spirits lifted. She let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, and whimpered.

"Vlad? Baby?" she said, crossing her pain, beginning to pull her self nearer to the voice. He did the same, she could hear. 'Thank you, God,' she thought.

"Yes," he breathed, which made her move faster until she could feel a piece of silk. Then she felt the skin of his back, and he hissed and drew back from her.

"God, what did they do to you?" she said, feeling a wet liquid on his back and immediately knew it was his blood, which was mixed wit his sweat and dust.

"When you were knocked back they came to take me as well, and I put up a fight. Why they didn't just shoot, I don't know, but they thought I didn't deserve getting away with only scratches, as I had broken one of their men's jaws, so they jumped me," he said.

"What about Gabriel?" she asked.

"I don't know. I fainted when they bore me to a horse and threw me over its back. I noticed Gabriel was bound already, and they threw him up as well. That's about it, before it all went black," he said.

"He's not in here, is he?" she said, as a stabbing feeling of failure hit down on her, as she felt she had failed her sworn quest of protecting Gabriel.

"I don't think so. They might be questioning him, as he might have been awake from the start. He didn't look as though _he_ had gotten a good whipping, though," he said, a little bitter, perhaps.

She wanted to hold him, to comfort him, but touching his wounds wouldn't be all too good for him. She then crawled around, feeling her way in the darkness, and found what she had been looking for; her coat. She crawled back to Vlad, who was now breathing hard from the pain in his back. She was about to put it around him, but instead decided that this shirt's time had come, and she ripped off the sleeve, to dry off some of the blood and cleans the wounds as good as she could without being able to see much. Then she ripped the other sleeve off too, and ripped it furthermore into pieces, to put on the wounds. Then she put the coat around him, and he pulled her to him, and she snuggled closer.

"I'll buy you a new one," he said, grinning at her, as though he had just read her thoughts.

"Oh, well… it doesn't matter," she said, not wanting to sound selfish.

"It does to me," he said, holding her tightly.

They sat like this for a while, and Vlad shivered from time to time from the pain. She felt so bad about Vlad's condition, and that she couldn't do more, and she wanted to know what happened to Gabriel, too.

Then there were voices, and a lot of light from torches. The cave was rather small. It wasn't very deep, but very broad. It was only Tamika and Vlad who were preoccupying shackles, but there were plenty more shackles for fifteen other people; perhaps even more. There were seven people coming towards the cave opening.; two men up front, dragging a man between them, a woman in the middle, who Tamika couldn't make out very clearly, as she hadn't adjusted her eyes just yet, and then three men positioned around the woman, who all bore a torch and a piece of weapon of sorts. They spoke in a tongue Tamika did not understand.

One of the torch-bearing men shouted to them.

"HEY! You two, apart, now!" he pointed to Vlad and Tamika.

The woman in the middle said something in their language and walked on. Tamika didn't understand.

"What did she say?" Tamika asked, as she was about to move away, but Vlad tugged her back.

"She said that it didn't matter that we sat together or something like that. I didn't get all the words,"

"Oh, Gabriel," she whispered, as she saw his face, which had gotten bruises, and the left corner of his mouth bled a little.

Gabriel had the shackles put on him as well, before they threw him into the wall. The woman was now in clear sight; she had light brown skin, a small figure and dark brown eyes, which seemed lined with kohl, from her left temple, to her right. She had beautiful body curves, and her hair was loose and hanging down, smooth and flat. She wore a light orange and beige-coloured kind of toga, which fitted her very graciously. She had an arm-ring around her left upper arm that resembled a snake which circled 5 times around her arm and was made of silver and had green eyes. She bore a simple necklace of leather string and a pink-orange conk-shell with white lines. In her right ear she had a single animalistic tooth, but from which animal, Tamika couldn't identify, but it was a good 2 inches long. She wore no rings, but many tattoos all around her viewable skin, including in her face. It was just thin, black lines that twisted and turned all around. Those tattoos were also on the men, only with thicker lines.

Gabriel sat up, drawing shallow rasping breaths, while staring crazily at the woman. His head was leant back, but he bent over, coughing. Tamika caught sight of some blood on his left hand, but he smeared it off on his clothes and the gravel on the ground. He looked very haggard right there, unshaven and his skin almost as dark as the stranger woman in front of him.

She looked down at Tamika and Vlad, expressionless, but then she turned to stand before Gabriel. She crouched down before him, rocking back and forth a little and Tamika noticed that she was barefoot, before she opened her mouth to speak in her melodious voice.

"Usted es un tonto, Señior Van Helsing. Y usted puede intentar y ocultar, pero olvidarse de su pasado, usted debe aprender aceptarlo. Y usted todavía no ha hecho eso, yo puede ver. Y sabrán," she said, looking slyly from Gabriel to Tamika and Vlad.

"No, no si puedo ayudarle," Gabriel answered, to Tamika's complete surprise. She noticed Vlad's expression was one of great concentration as he listened carefully to their conversation. The woman smiled at Gabriel and got up, touching Gabriel's cheek on the way, but he tore away.

"Gabriel, usted es débil, y ha estado siempre. Por lo menos cuando viene a estar con mí," she said. "Todavía le amo, usted sabe? Nada puede cambiar siempre eso," she said the last with a saddened expression, and left with a little smile on her lips.

"What did she say?" Tamika finally asked Vlad. He slightly shook his head.

"Something about Brey hiding something away, but not being successful about it and that someone will know _something_," Vlad said, looking deeply concentrated at Gabriel, but a bit of sternness also showed. Gabriel rolled over and seemed to be watching the stars, flat on his stomach. Vlad whispered into Tamika's ear this time.

"I think it's _her_, you know? That girl or woman Gabriel was in love with. It was her back then. I've seen her before, and her name is Sijhima. Only once or twice, and she was always looking for Brey when I met her," he whispered thoughtfully.

"How do you know that she was that woman?"

"She said that she loved him and nothing could ever change that," he said simply, still watching Gabriel, "The man's got taste," he continued.

"So… so that's why he's been acting so weirdly on this mission. He knew he might be meeting up with her again," Vlad nodded at her revelation. "I have to talk with him," she said, as she was motioning to get up.

"Don't, Tamika. He's not ready," Vlad said, as she moved gingerly towards the lying figure on the gravel floor.

"Get back Tamika," Gabriel said in a pained voice, "That's an order."

**A/N: RR, plz, and if you feel like translating, feel free to do so.. and excuses if it's wrong, cus i used a translation site, though i had the chance to do it right, but i will later on... that is IF i find my plot bunnies... euhm, RR!**


End file.
